Rendezvous
by Monochromatic Pylon
Summary: One night, Mukuro called Tsuna out to meet him. 7YL-ish 6927.


**Title:** Rendezvous

**Rating:** PG13 for implied boy smexing :P

**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** 7YL-ish 6927

**Words Count:** 1168

**Warning:** You might find some grammatical errors. D:

**Summary:** One night, Mukuro called Tsuna out to meet him.

---

A man in black suit was leaning against a riverfront building's wall. Night wind swept his cigarette's smokes to his eyes as he exhaled, stinging his eyes before dispersing into thin air. He hated smoking, yet he felt nicotine was what he needed tonight. If he was allowed to choose he would prefer strong alcohol or opium to take him to the edge of heaven, but his pride as an illusionist would not permit himself mere makeshift illusion. Beside, the night supposed to be a happy night.

The moon overhead cast long shadows of buildings and streetlamps across the paved street. Not far from him, a pair of lover was perching at the edge of river, exchanging kisses and whispers in promise of affection to each other. Some feisty tourists loafed around the empty street. They thought the still and melancholic atmosphere of Rome at three in the morning was romantic. He thought it was criminal's lair.

"Mukuro," a voice called him.

Mukuro was not in the least surprised. He had felt the presence since the other man stepped out of his limousine three blocks from there and walked.

He lowered his cigarette; a wisp of smoke trailed the air. "You're late, Don Vongola," he said in Italian without facing the newcomer. A trace of smile graced his lips, a smile he knew would irritate the other man at times.

"Sorry," answered the tenth successor of Vongola in flawless Italian. "I had something to take care of."

"Kufufufu," Mukuro laughed. "For seven years we don't see each other and now you speak Italian, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Ah, Reborn forced me to learn... and Gokudera helped me quite a bit," Tsuna answered rather nervously.

"You could have learned from me," Mukuro turned to face Tsuna. The smile had not leaved his face. "We spent time with each other almost every night," he added in paradox with his previous statement.

Faint hint of reddish hue colored the Vongola Decimo's cheeks. "Yeah," he said. "But we never really talked."

Mukuro stepped closer to Tsuna. Leaning down so his mouth was mere millimeters from Tsuna's ear, he whispered unerringly, "Kufufufu... I forget. You were too busy moaning and groaning in your dreams."

Tsuna felt his face raising in temperature at the whispered suggestion He took a step back and opened his mouth to say, "So, what do you want for calling me all the way here if we can communicate as easily in dream?"

Mukuro straightened his body; his smile evolved into a wide smirk. "I broke out from Vendicare prison."

Tsuna widened his eyes in disbelieve. The man in front of him was a high class criminal who had done many evil deeds in his younger age. No prison could ever hold him long; had he proven it yet again?

"H-how did you do that? And where are Chikusa, Ken, and Chrome?" Tsuna asked incredulously.

Mukuro lifted one of his brows airily, trashing the half burned cigarette carelessly to the paved street without bothering to put out the fire. The smirk never left him. "They're fine," he said.

A revelation lighted inside Tsuna. "Is this your real body?" he asked hesitantly. "That's why you wanted to meet me here tonight?"

"What do you think?" asked Mukuro.

Tsuna creased his brow and tried to take Mukuro's appearance. His face was pallid under the street lamp, his eyes shadowed, and although his body was wrapped in elegant black suit, Tsuna could tell the gauntness of his frame. The Mukuro in front of him looked different from the one he visited in dream or the one he saw when the other man borrowed someone else's body and wrapped his illusion on them.

"I think, I am correct," Tsuna said.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro laughed again; he mockingly gave a graceful bow and said, "Nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna took one step closer to his elusive Mist Guardian and hugged him. Mukuro did not expect the action; he jerked slightly, but made no attempt to break free. Tsuna felt the body he was holding was leaner than the one he was familiar with. "I hope Vendicare can't track you," Tsuna said. "I'm sorry I can't do anything to help you even with my current position."

Mukuro could feel the heat radiating from Tsuna's body where his front pressed against the younger men. It felt strangely comforting, the young Vongola had always known how to disarm him. He brought his lips closer to Tsuna's ear. "I don't need your help to break free," he said slowly. "I've gone to hell and back. What is Vendicare compared to that?"

Tsuna found himself unable to respond. Mukuro's words seemed to touch something inside him. He felt an alien kind of sadness for his Mist Guardian.

When the other man did not speak for a long time, Mukuro deliberately licked Tsuna's ear, delighting in the shudder it brought to Tsuna. He knew it was the younger man's weak spot.

"Mu-mukuro," Tsuna started, suddenly aware of their surroundings. He was holding another grown up man who was currently biting his ear. Tsuna lowered his hand and stepped back. "We're in public place, not in your dream world," he murmured.

Mukuro grinned. "Oya? I never knew you feel unease with public display of affection. This is Rome, no one care. Besides, there are not many people around," he said.

"That's not the point," Tsuna said. He took one step back; Mukuro took one step closer to him. The process was repeated a few times until Tsuna's back collided with the wall Mukuro previously leaned against. Mukuro place both his hands at either side of Tsuna's head, trapping the younger man.

Mismatched eyes stared down longingly.

"I've waited for this moment a long time," Mukuro said. "Do you not?"

Tsuna did not get the chance to answer, becase Mukuro chose the moment to lean in and catch Tsuna's lips in a gentle kiss. Tsuna was hesitant at first, but after some coaxing and slow caressing, he finally succumbed to his Mist Guardian. Tsuna opened his mouth, willingly letting Mukuro's tongue slipped into him.

Mukuro moved his hand to touch Tsuna's cheek while deepening the kiss. His tongue licked the inside of younger man's mouth, reveling on its taste. Tsuna sighed into Mukuro's mouth; his hands inched upward to rest on his lover's shoulder. Tsuna tasted just like he remembered in the dream world he wrought for both of them.

They broke the kiss after a while and stared at each other.

"Will you go back with me?" Tsuna asked.

Mukuro raised one brow and deliberately said, "Do you wish me to?"

Tsuna pushed againts Mukuro's shoulders lightly. "Stop answering my question with another question," he protested, then added. "I do."

Mukuro smirked, a hint of mischief shone in his eyes. "My loyalty comes at a price."

Tsuna gave him a smile and said, "I'll pay." He tip-toed to kiss the taller man.

END

---

A/N: My first published KHR fic. Errr… comments are love?


End file.
